


My Hit and Run

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-23
Updated: 2004-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jilly & Mav.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> For Jilly &amp; Mav.

"Come on, it's just through here," Charlie insisted. Liam looked at him through a haze of slight nausea and that aching desperate **need**, and just nodded. Charlie half pulled, half dragged Liam through the doorway, eyes pricking up as he saw who he was looking for.

"Jimmy!" he cried, jovial, poking Liam in the ribs so he'd perk the fuck up. Appearances are everything in things like this. _If we look desperate, he won't give us a single bloody --_

Jimmy looked, and almost smiled. "Ah, my two favourite rock stars. And what, boys, may I do for you?"

Half an hour later, Liam flung his arms around Charlie's shoulders, face buried in his neck. "I knew you'd come through for me, baby brother," he said, his words etching lines on Charlie's skin. He arched a little, room settling, and leaned back into the cushions. Liam's mouth was doing that thing, on his neck, that made Charlie think maybe those groaning noises were coming from him, and maybe, maybe they could do that thing, again, with the kissing and the biting and oh hey, when did gravity get to be upside down?

Liam looked at Charlie's eyes, from his position atop him, and grinned. "Not a get-my-hit-and-run, tonight, Charlieboy. I'm staying. Okay?"

Charlie considered that to be the best idea Liam had had since ... well, examples escaped him and that could have something to do with the knee sliding between his legs and YES, ahem, yes, maybe that was a ... a good idea.

"That's okay," Charlie panted, voice a little strained as Liam did that -- yeah, that. "Could - could you do that again, Liam?" Charlie moaned. "I liked that."

Liam smiled, lowered his lips, and obliged.


End file.
